Timeline
This is the timeline of the Thousand-year war, in chronological order for convenience. Time periods are written, by century, as title heads, and all events taken that period are written under the headings in chronological order. 3500 The Hissho-UE War of First Contact ends (3500) Emperor Maximilian Zelevas ascends to the throne via a bloodless coup, and aquires an Endless artifact, granting him the power of endless youth (3502) The fourth wave of UE colonisation ends when a Sophon border skirmish grows out of control, a cold war ensues as both sides lead raids to reduce the political power over the new UE border worlds, named the Sophon-UE Shadow War (3507) A diplomatic meeting with the Amoeba ends badly when a mistranslation leads the UE to suspect the Amoeba of trying to ignite another UE-Hissho war (3512) Human colonists on an uninhabited world encounter a Horatio scouting fleet, once again establishing contact between the two empires (3515) Pilgrim traders are discoverd smuggeling contraband into UE space, these substances alter the users ability to think rationally, making them easier to be controlled and persuaded. The Pilgrims in question are executed (3518) Hortatio inform the UE of several renegade fleets present along the UE-Horatio border, the UE use this an an excuse to invade several systems in the confusion (3523) Hissho-UE relations are improved during an accidental dual raid on a pirate warlord that sees the two join forces (3524) The Sophons sign a peace treaty with the UE, and establish several interspecies science academies across UE space, failing to inform the other races that they were built more to study other race's technologies than share their own. (3529) The United Empire of Humanity officially declares war on the Amoeba menace, promising to fully exterminate the race within 200 years (3532) Berege Carter leaves the Empire after watching a news cast depicting the horrifying invasion of an Amoeba planet (3536) The Vanguard fails - The Amoeba's largest defence fleet is caught off guard and destroyed by a UE invasion force. This allows the UE to begin invading Amoeba space uncontested. (3538) Berege Carter gives birth to Devan Carter (3542) Amoeba create pacts with Berege's pirates, and a series of hit and run attacks stall UE advancement on most fronts of their territory. (3543) Horatio intelligance services begin funding terrorist groups around the UE as revenge for taking some of their territory (3553) Sophon academies are raided by UE forces, and all scientific data is stolen, Sophon-UE relations are heavily strained. Sophons declare war within the year. (3559) Rebellious forces win their first battle against UE forces by raiding vital supply lines leading into Amoeba space, winning a critical victory for the Amoeba as well (3563) In a desperate bid to prevent more systems from falling to the UE, the Amoeba activate several nutron emitters by the FTL exit points of systems leading to UE space, killing anyone who dares approch, even the Amoeba, many of whitch became entoubed inside of their own systems (3568) The Amoeba homesystem of Antega falls to the UE (3571) Devan Carter - Politician of Madrigal III starts propaganda campaign against the Empire, manages to convince the entire system of the Empires horrific xenophobia. Start of The Secession (3575) 5 Systems in the western part of the Empire go into open civil war in the space of 3 months (3576) Amoeba fireships armed with fusion bombs are used to kamakazi UE forces near to the remaining Amoeba homeworlds, the war of attrition stalls the UE's conquest for 50 years, when the Amoeba simply run out of ships (3580) Sophon spys in cooperation with the Horatio plant the seeds of revolution into several Human systems, leading to planetary wars all over the UE (3584) Hissho forces encounter fleeing civilian ships being chased by the UE, the Hissho intervines on a humanitarian basis and the resulting battle causing a new cold war between the UE and Hissho (3587) The Sophon science ship 'Inquery' is raided by UE commandos, looting vital technology in the field of magnetics, within months UE ships are equiped with a series of superior deflectors, making them almost invulnerable to rebel kinetics (3592) The Sophons dispatch a fleet to a UE system in open revolt and liberate it for the rebels, Sophon troops land on the planet and engage the UE on the grount to prevent civlian casualtys from bombardment, leading the UE to decalre war on the Sophons (3597) 3600 Madrigal leaves the United Empire - Ignores diplomatic channels with the Empire and signs a treaty with the Sophons (3625) Devan Carter Dies - Empire blockades the Madrigal system to prevent more Rebel forces from amassing there (3630) The Rebellion officly changes it's name to the United Universal Republic (3644) An offical Alliance is formed between the UUR and the Sophons, cementing trade lines and defences between the two powers, The Sophons then intruduce the Republic to the Pilgrims Nomad, A faction with similar goals as the Republic (3647) The Defense of Bormai is accomplished by Republic forces against the UE, preventing a final victory over the Amoeba (3676) The Amoeba join the Rebel-Sophon Alliance (3677) End of the Secession - Rebellion across the Empire is dialled back as empire forces suppress populations across the Empire. (3690) Rebel Special forces' Attempted Regicide - A Rebel special operations brigade stuns and boards the emperors personal cruiser, but are repulsed and are utterly eliminated, and begins the emergence of a true Sheridan command structure, and are given the authority to amass a royal fleet to protect the Empire from internal threats (3691) The Pilgrims sign a treaty of support with the Republic, promising to help them against the Empire (3694) Egeo Restoration - Egeo system finishes it's restoration to become a democratic system as a part of the republic (3699) 3700 The Egeo Massacre (3700) Construction of the MAC Begins - After the massacre of Egeo via orbital bombardment, the Empire starts development of a ship with the single purpose of orbital bombardment, armed with a MAC cannon, this ship would be the most powerful thing the galaxy has seen since the endless (3700) The Lapen Crusade - Republic assault on the Empire shipyards of the Pinnacle system, to cripple fleet production and invasion staging grounds (3700) The Byron Offensive (3710) Construction of the MAC ends (3711) The Siege of Madrigal: Empire assault on Republic homeworld, first deployment of the MAC (3711-3715) The Miracle at Zend: Dust enhanced Republic superhero destroys an UE MAC (3718) The Cult of Zend: Religion founded on Zend system hailing Zend as a god (3728) Zend Rebellion: Followers of Zend incite rebellion across the Republic (3730-3731) The Sabotage of the MAC MK.II: Republic destroys upgraded MAC ship in drydock, preventing the MAC from seeing larger roles in Empire fleets (3730) The Clone Deception: Empire plot to use clones to sabotage UUR relations (3732) The Amoeba's Teeth: Amoeba counterattack to regain their homeworld (3755) The Neutrality of Boshen Begins: A group of corporate leaders take an oppurtunity to seperate from the UE into neutrality in order to profit from both sides of the war. (3760) Operation Snowfall: Empire bioweapons assault on high population border world (3761) The Pilgrim Disappearance: While small groups remain, a large portion of the Pilgrim population has apparently dissapeared into the Void. (3765) The Sophon Schism: Sophon scientists disillusioned by Zend's powers start a Sophon style revolt. Sophon resources redirected from the frontlines. (3782) The Neutrality of Boshen Ends: The three corporate leaders fall to greed and end up calling in both the UE and UUR who wipe their influence out. The UUR takes control of the system and possibly gains new technology. (3790) Construction begins on The Carter (3790) 3800 The Triple Secession: Opposing factions within the Empire unimpressed by the Emperor's handling of the war start to conspire his downfall... and the crowning of his replacement. (3812) The Racist Crusade: A Crusade against the UUR by anti-alien Commanders of the UE. Later supported by several other UE Admirals. (3812) Battle of Malgreus: In a daring show of force, Supreme Commander Zukrov launches an attack against the Sheredyn fleet at Malgreus, and in doing so changes the fates of both the Empire and the Sheredyn themselves. The Siege Of Sabel: The Empire makes his final stand against the Imperial Navy's invasion. Birthplace of the United Human State, the fascist side of the Empire. (3815) The Terrorist actions against the UUR take place. The Pinnacle Incident: An invasion commenced by the commander of Pinnacle without UUR authorization on the UE planet of Prominence in order to show the strength of Pinnacle troops. (3830) Project-Tides of Peace is launched (3835) Construction on The Carter ends (3840) The Return of the Pilgrims: New systems for the Pilgrims as well as potentially starting another war. (3856) Several Empire incursions into Republic space result in assets being moved from the military to patrolling the borders (3857) The Plague begins to spread (3880) The Plague ends its reign of terror (3890) 3900 4000 4100 4200 4300 4400 4500